Shin Miraculous Megami Tensei: Apocalypse
by Dim95
Summary: What must have been a pleasant morning day in the capital of France had become a nightmare in a single moment. With Paris plunged into war between the heavenly army of God, and the demonic army of Lucifer, Ladybug and Chat Noir (along with their friends and family) will have to survive the apocalypse while they are in the middle between the two factions.
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys, this is a remake of this great story that made with the Miraculous Ladybug franchise with Shin Megami Tensei.**

**This story will have elements of Shin Megami Tensei 2, Nocturne and Apocalypse, as well as some characters in the game... and elements of the Nasuverse**

**All comments are welcome.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There was a large increase in mobile and pedestrian activity in the city of France. People walked on the sidewalks, watching with wonder in their eyes the balloons and banners that were seen on the dozales and on the posts. Grocery stores were filled with an increase in clientele, buying sweets and desserts, as well as sugary drinks and some juices. Police officers patrolled the streets for security reasons and monitored pedestrian and vehicular traffic.

All this growing activity of the citizens was due to one thing, and it was that a commemoration was celebrated towards the two protectors of Paris known as the Day of the Heroes, in homage to the dynamic duo of Ladybug and Chat Noir in safeguarding the city of Hawkmoth's vile attacks by sending his Akumas as soldiers with orders to eradicate the enemy. No matter how strong his adversaries were, Ladybug and Chat Noir would protect their beloved city with their lives, and that was why Mayor André Bourgeois ordered that a day be inaugurated to honor his protectors.

"Today is a great day to honor the great value they have given us all for their efforts," the mayor had said in his lectern; giving his speech in front of all the citizens who were present at his oratory on Heroes Day. The video cameras loaded by the cameramen recorded every movement and gesture of Mayor Bourgeois, and the flash of the photographers flashed in the middle of the spectators and the press. "They have always helped us in everything and have given us the great effort to feel safe and stand out to be like them. As mayor of Paris, ladies and gentlemen, I introduce you to Ladybug"

The applause was toned with great volume at the appearance of the heroine that had appeared on the left side of the mayor, landing squatting and standing elegantly, giving a greeting with the hand towards the spectators and the press.

Among the journalists who recorded and took a photo, an older one who photographed the event stood out; he had long black hair that reached to his shoulders, half-grown beard and jet-brown eyes. This man's outfit was a shirt with dark brown and light shades, beige pants and leather shoes. This man was the journalist Jyoji Hiriji, who had come to Paris to stay a few days as part of taking photos and testimonies of what was lived in the City of Light, and it was.

Hiriji had thought that he had seen it when the Conception was held in Japan without anyone noticing, except that he and a small group had survived by taking shelter at Shinjuku Hospital and living on what no one had seen; in addition to having died in a ritual for a young whose memory he remembered as Isamu Nitta had used it as a sacrifice by waking up his demonic patron by using his soul as a contract method. But all that had been a thing of the past, when everything returned to how it was in its current state, thanks to the boy with bright tattoos and a horn on the back of his neck who previously met him at Yoyogi Park in his human form.

With everything restored as it was, Jyoji Hiriji continued his normal career as a journalist in Shibuya, until he was selected to go to the city of Paris to take report and photos of the eve of Heroes Day that was celebrated in the European city.

Hiriji was taken as something taken out of fictional context, but by reviewing every detail, videos, television recordings, and cyber websites, Hiriji concluded that all this was really happening: superheroes existed, and it was children who they protected their beloved city from a villain known as Hawkmoth who transformed citizens into villains with the name of "Akumas", which in Japanese means "demon", which were very different from demons in the Vortex World of Shibuya.

Now he witnessed seeing one of the heroes who had appeared and greeted the public, while giving motivational talks regarding the fight against evil and such things.

She was a girl, that he could admit: her age appeared between sixteen with her pubertal adolescent complexion. His features were delicate, with light blue eyes on his red mask with black spots and dark blue hair with two low pigtails with two red suspenders. The outfit that the girl was wearing was the same color as her mask: red with black spots, the color of the an ladybug and her hero name that is taken from the insect, which is not uncommon in the heroes of the comics.

"How hero work" the young girl, Ladybug, had explained, "is to ensure that all citizens can live in peace and be sure that no one would harm them. Since my partner is not, because he could be on his own personal matters" The partner I was talking about was Chat Noir; a young man who, according to having investigated correctly, was more his love interest that tries his best to be that she was his girlfriend, but was constantly rejected by her ... typical children's things. "Even so, that does not mean that this act can end here. The important thing is to know that I, and my other colleagues, represent the long work of being a good example to guarantee a better future for people who want a great change"

Everyone cheered with encouragement and rage of intense motivation from the audience and the viewers who watched the show.

"An excellent model of a person who strives in his profession to give us his job to protect us," Mayor Bourgeois announced. "It's Ladybug, ladies and gentlemen!"

_'Hmm, it seems that my stay in Paris is going to be very interesting,'_ Hiriji thought as he took pictures with his camera, and he didn't let a sense of unease tell him he had to be aware of what could possibly happen, as in the Conception.

* * *

In the town of the Eiffel Tower, on the right side of the Fields of Mars that overlooked Avenue of the Bourdonnais, the balloons with the shapes of Ladybug, Chat Noir, Queen Bee, Rena Rogue and Carapace floated in the air while they were held by the animators when walking on the clear vehicular road; railings had been put where citizens watched with so much humor and emotion the parade of heroes.

In a corner half a block away, three men witnessed the parade that was passing through the street between the parishioners' faces. The first one that stood out the most was a young man with delicate features that attracted women with his aura of mystery and charisma. She had shiny blond hair that fell down her back and heterochromatic eyes of a light blue with reddish tint. His dress was a formal dark blue suit with a yellow tie and black shoes.

The blond man watched with interest the parade that passed through the street. His eyes were on the balloons with the shapes of the heroes that safeguard the city. Young people, the blond-haired man had asked himself internally about how these children in their teenage years became heroes out of comic strips. He found it very curious, and at the same time interesting.

"It's funny that these young humans have grabbed so much attention," said the blond man as he let out a laugh. "It seems that YHVH will not be happy that these humans usurp their image"

"Sooner or later, these humans will not know that they will be touched when everything falls," the second man replied in a deep voice to his left side; he was sturdy, in a black business suit with a high neck and red tie. "We will see if they are able to face something they have never seen."

"Hahaha!" laughed the second man of thin constitution and dark business suit. "I can't wait for the opportunity to test them with my spells"

"Patience my dear friends," the blond man replied calmly to his two companions. "Soon the time will come where we will see its true potentials when everything changes"

The two men laughed silently, trying not to get the attention of the people who watched the parade, without knowing the hidden intentions of the three men who went unnoticed.

"Wow," said the blond-haired man with a mischievous smile formed at his corners. "It seems that destiny is on our side. Look up"

The two men looked towards the parade, and noticed a bright light had appeared on Ladybug's balloon, then two teenagers appeared mysteriously: the first was Ladybug, but with a black costume with red spots, just like her mask , while the second was a young man in black attire and a tail-shaped belt, and amber-green cat eyes in his jet mask and unruly blond hair; It was Chat Noir.

"Mommy, look, Ladybug is strange," said a little girl with concern far from the three unknown men as she held a Ladybug doll with the original colors on her right arm.

"Come on, honey," said the mother who knelt before her daughter, "it is not Ladybug, it is ..." her speech was cut when she noticed what her daughter said was true, as were all those present who were horrified Seeing what they saw.

The sturdy man in a business suit frowned.

"Ilutions?"

"Of course it is, my dear friend Lord of the Flies," the man of thin constitution replied in not raising his voice so much in the panic of Parisians. He watched on the globe as both illusions fought each other. "That comes from the human that had previously been akumatized, and whose code name was Volpina"

"Volpina?" the stout man tilted his head, confused, and then a gleam of recognition appeared in his black eyes with yellow corneas. "Aaaah, now I understand. It's the name that fashion designer Gabriel Agreste had said about cheap imitations of the young human girl"

"It is precisely her," said his partner with a rogue countenance. "All of this must have been orchestrated by Hawkmoth to make her his villain alter ego by retaliating against Ladybug."

"A very wise deduction on the nail" congratulated the blond man while he was watching the fight scene with entertainment.

"Thank you, my lord." He nodded, but it was an inclination that went unnoticed.

The illusion of the akumatized Ladybug had grabbed the blow directed at her; he took it hard, and threw the fake Chat Noir like a paper ball towards the other end of the globe, where it landed by standing on the other globe, that of Rena Rogue.

"run away all!" He said the illusion towards the spectators, raising his voice with exasperation. "She has been akumatized!"

When pronouncing the last word, all the spectators fled in each direction when praising, whereas the three men remained in their respective place without immutating before the dispersion of the Parisians; they moved towards a corner that led to a place that closed, and the three watched as both illusions warred; the fake akumatized Ladybug threw his yo-yo in a trap and throws the fake Chat Noir, who used his cane as a shield, turning it to avoid being rolled up.

They ran across the globe with both weapons at hand, and jumped through the air. The fake akumatized Ladybug was able to strip the fake Chat Noir of his staff with a sharp movement. The illusion of the original feline hero crashed into the hard cover of the shield that held the globe in the shape of Carapace.

The fake akumatized Ladybug landed at her forehead with an arrogant smile of triumph at seeing her defeated opponent. The fake Chat Noir rose carefully, and, like the original, activated his most used and powerful ability: Cataclysm.

The fake Chat Noir rushed towards her, with his attack prepared to stop her. Seeing his opportune moment, the fake akumatized hero wrapped his yo-yo around his wrist with the Cataclysm activated; she pulled the yoyo's rope, causing the false cat hero to spin like a spinning top. At her mercy, she grabbed her wrist, and the Cataclysm made contact with her back. The illusion of the authentic Chat Noir let out a choked scream that could not be heard when his whole body turned to dust.

Many Parisians in their homes watching on their televisions and hiding in them were horrified to see how their "hero" was "killed" by their own attack.

"So that's the power of the Black Cat Miraculous," said the stout man in amazement.

"His power can degrade and destroy anything he touches, including a person," his partner replied. "The illusion we saw is an example of its incredible destructive power"

"But let's not forget that the Miraculous of the authentic Chat Noir is driven by a Kwami," the blond-haired man pointed at his two companions, "in particular the Kwami of Destruction, one of the powerful avatars of the Great Will."

The two men nodded at the words of their master.

"What has to happen next, my lord?" asked the stout man curiously.

A charismatic, unsettling and unnatural smile formed at the corners of the blond man.

"What will happen next, my dear Beelzebub, is that the true function of the show is about to begin"

* * *

In the gardens of the Fields of Mars, a battle was beginning that would begin soon, a battle between two adversaries that would destiny the destiny of Paris.

Standing in the Eiffel Tower was a man with a mask and scarlet suit who looked with a smile of superiority towards his scarlet army of different aspects standing as soldiers waiting for the order of his superior. His name was Hawkmoth, and he was very anxious and determined to get his grand prize with the help of his scarlet akumatized servants thanks to his assistant's self-amatization in becoming a Catalyst to increase his powers.

His whole plan had gone perfectly when Heroes Day began to plan his strategy to seize the Miraculous once and heal his wife in a coma. He didn't have to fail, this time he had to win at all costs for the sake of recovering his broken family. This time it would not fail as the last times when his attempts to obtain his Miraculous had failed in the attempt. But this is the charm, and from as far as the Field of Mars was, was his adversary and bearer of the Miraculous Ladybug: Ladybug, and was not alone; he could see that she was accompanied by the authentic Chat Noir, Carapace, Rena Rogue, and the daughter of her old friend, Queen Bee.

_'They will fight to stop me,'_ Hawkmoth thought when he saw the five heroes united._ 'They will do everything possible to defeat me, but the victory is mine. I will be the one who wins and I stay with his Miraculous'_ the adrenaline of determination ran through him all over his body. _'I will not fail. This time I will not fail to be defeated! I'm going to win, whatever it takes!'_

"Hahaha! As his wish is to fight with me," Hawkmoth said mockingly towards the heroes as he was recorded by the two flying cameras of Prime Queen that broadcast to all the television stations in Paris, whose viewers in their homes would witness the victory or defeat of Hawkmoth, "then they will have it" made a gesture towards the two akumatized. "Guitare Villain, Rossignoble ...!" Before he could say the rest of the worship, a loud thunder silenced him.

Everyone in the Fields of Mars was confused, and they watched with astonished expressions as the sky, formerly blue, turned a leaden gray, and the clouds began to accelerate the pace like cars on a highway; it is as if it were about to rain, since the thunder was like drums.

"What is happening with the weather?!" Hawmoth demanded from his subordinates.

"We do not know!" Guitare Villain replied, who was also confused and missed by the changing weather.

_'Something is not right,'_ thought the user of the Butterflay Miraculous. _' ... A natural change in the weather? No, isn't that either?'_

"What is this Hawkmoth?!" Queen Bee said from the other side raising her voice. "Is it another of your subordinates?!"

Hawkmoth was going to contradict him that it wasn't him, but the raucous thunder and lightning silenced him instantly, and he watched as the clouds took circular forms in the medium-dark leaden sky. A feeling of restlessness and fear made him shiver ... something bad was going to happen, he could feel it.

The circles of clouds began to open like doors, and from them a mowing yellow light sprouted with a divine aura that made the villains and heroes shudder at something they have never seen.

In the bright yellow light, it could be seen how the shadow of a figure began to descend, and its majestic form stunned everyone present.

The sky regained its bluish tone, and the clouds turned white, but it doesn't mean that nothing had changed; the huge figure that was in the middle between the confrontation was a kind of machinery with a rare design, but at the same time spectacular. There was a blue orb with a pair of golden wings that circled, as if it were a generator. The crystal orb was connected with four pillars with pearl white ornate male statues with bronze trumpets and tubes of the same color on their backs. In the central part of the orb was a thin torso with a cylinder in its chest and two wing-shaped arms; his head was oval with gold pearl pendants and an eye like a lip; on its circular shoulders was a bronze arch with two baby angels with trumpets.

Without any place, the machine that had descended from the sky generated great anguish and confusion among the heroes and villains, as well as the thousands of spectators that made up all of France, as well as the rest of the world in each place of the continent.

"But what is that?" said stunned Chat Noir. "Is that an Akuma or what?"

Before Ladybug could object to an answer, the strange machine generated a sound like an echo and glacial.

_"I am the Ancients of Days, i came from the kingdom of God to undermine the unheard of blasphemy that the Lord has seen in this confrontation,"_ the machine proclaimed with severe authority. _"All sinners will be punished in the name of God for this senseless barbarity. All will be defeated by the divine power of the Creator. The grace and wrath of the Heavenly Father will fall upon all of you"_

A glowing light charged between the bugles, and then was followed by an immense shot that made contact against the field of trees and tiles, where the akumatized were. Luckily, they reacted on time, escaping the huge hole formed by the discharge of energy. The fragments flew out in the middle of a dense cloud; they descended like meteors and hit buildings, streets and enclosed premises.

_"No one escapes the fury of one of the Ancients of Days! The wrath of God will fall upon you!"_ bellowed the Ancient of Days with superiority, and charged another beam of light.

Chat Noir swallowed hard.

"Guys," he said with a murmur, "... does anyone have a plan? Ladybug?"

"I ..." his response was cut when he saw the burst of light shot at him.

"Watch out!" Carapace reacted in time to take Ladybug and jump out of the building just like Queen Bee, Rena Rogue and Chat Noir had done. The building was reduced to thousands of concrete flying through the air, followed by the rest of the buildings that perished before the destructive wave that caused great kinship in the dominoes when they fell, but the result was that they exploded by the fired attack.

The young heroes met with the akumatized, who had taken positions of attack.

Hawkmoth, who witnessed the machine called the Ancient of Days, did not know what to do at this time that was never in his plans. This was an anomaly that emerged from nowhere at a time that had to be a victory in taking his Miraculous, but now everything had changed in a matter of seconds. What did he have to do?

"Boss, what do we have to do?" Guitare Villain replied, causing Hawkmoth to get out of his thoughts and concentrate on the situation that was brewing.

"Guitare Villain, Rossignoble, go and use your powers to witness him and prepare a surprise attack," ordered his leader, and both akumatized nodded at the orders of their master.

The two akumatized musicians placed themselves on both sides of the Ancient of Days, and attacked in unison; Guitare Villain used his guitar that unleashed sonic waves and Rossignoble sent an auditory, hoping to leave him disturbed by the sound attack on the machine, but that attack was repelled by a kind of brightness that dampened him. The next thing that both villains of the music felt was that they were thrown with a crash by a wave of energy that left them injured against the broken asphalt floor.

_"His attempts to defeat me are mere insignificance against one of the Lord's avatars,"_ the Ancient of Days roared proudly. _"The more they fight, the faster their defeat"_

There was tension in the team of heroes and villains under the underestimation of their opponent.

"He beat both of them easily," Rena Rogue detailed.

"And don't forget that he almost killed us with one of his attacks," added Queen Bee, "and devastated half buildings, no matter how many people there were!"

They shivered in anger, but at the same time they felt uncertainty before the words of their companion bee disguise; that thing had devastated the buildings with just a hint of their power, and that innocents had perished (but it was not known for sure if they were evicted or not).

"We will have to give our best to defeat him," said a familiar voice behind them, and they were surprised to see the scarlet version of Hawkmoth walking quietly towards them. "It is superior if we attack alone"

Chat Noir frowned, and gave him a look of distrust.

"And what do you want us to do, work as a team with you? Don't even dream it, old man"

Hawkmoth did not flinch at the tone of the feline hero.

"Do you prefer to use your Cataclysm very easily to an envoy of God?" he mocked sarcastically. "It would be interesting to see"

"We don't know if he was really sent by God to destroy us because of this confrontation you started, Hawkmoth," Ladybug replied seriously.

"And the words he says as: _"nobody escapes the fury of God"_ or _"the wrath and grace of the Heavenly Father will fall on you"_. Doesn't that make you convince about it? I just say it out of curiosity," he replied with Calms the user of the Miraculous de la Mariposa. "I propose that we work together in this, so to speak ... difficult situation in which we find ourselves. What do you say?"

Ladybug looked at him, frowning whether or not he could trust his enemy who used people with negative feelings as puppets for his sinister cause in seizing the Miraculous for himself. She thought of the memory when Wang Fu, Guardian of the Miraculous, explained to her if anyone obtained all the Miraculous, she would become a superior being, and that made her shiver with horror in her civilian life as Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Was it really necessary to work with your worst enemy in this situation? seeing it from another perspective; the Ancient of Days was a powerful enemy which they had never seen, he almost killed them when he shot a burst of light at them, and managed to defeat both users of akumatized music that in the past were difficult to overcome.

Even so ... she had no other choice, but the chances of Hawkmoth betraying them to use the situation to their own advantage are high, and she couldn't let herself go or let her guard down.

"I hope I don't regret working with you," the heroine girl said dryly. "But if you betray us in stealing our Miraculous ..."

"I give you my word of a gentleman that I will not" Hawkmoth cut him, putting his left hand that was holding his cane and touched the butterfly pendant on his neck. "I swear I'll only help them defeat him, then we'll continue with our pending confrontation"

There was tension, but the young heroes nodded without throwing an objection; they put themselves in defensive positions, as did the akumatized.

_"Fools"_ proclaimed the Ancient of Days. _"Their pathetic attempts to fight in a team will only bring them closer to defeat. The power of Heavenly Father and his divine providence will guarantee victory. Die, filth!"_

A powerful glowing sphere was shot towards them, and the combined team had to jump. A large explosion swept the center of what was once a tile construction, now it was just a large hole.

Stormy Weather threw lightning as he moved his umbrella, while Rogercop fired laser beams and Mimo fired missiles with his invisible rocket. There was a boom, but the Ancient of Days remained without any scratch.

_"Pathetic"_ scoffed at the machine, which charged against them a burst of energy in the form of a whip that made them throw as garbage waste.

Pharaoh summoned several flames of fire that were fired as projectiles, but his attack was decimated by the appearance of several arrows of energy; he was almost killed by one, but the next one exploded against the ground, causing him to roll on the ground, defeated.

The three akumatized giants, the Gamer, Gigantitan and Gorizilla were defeated by a gust of golden wind; Carapace tried to defend them by activating his emerald shield, but that didn't work and he was unconscious. Stoneheart, Glaciador and Horrificator threw themselves on the Ancient of Days, hoping to contain him by using his powers. A huge light shone, and the three akumatized were raised in the air, and then crashed into each building.

"Come on!" Ladybug said to his companions and the remaining akumatized. "You have to give all of us to defeat him!"

With the race in the midst of the destruction of the Fields of Mars, the young heroes and Hawkmoth launched themselves into attack.

* * *

"I have no words to say," said Prime Queen, while transmitting to all the televisions in France how the remaining heroes and akumatized were defeated by the Ancient of Days. "Sincerely, ladies and gentlemen of the people of France, it seems that our only salvation falls to Ladybug, his companions, and Hawkmoth in this unexpected alliance. We do not know what this machine known as the Ancient of Days wants, but we know by the audio material by the cameras, implies that it was sent by God to put an end to what must have been a battle for the subject if this machine was sent by God is the subject of debates in the next broadcasts when everything returns to normal. But now, let's look like our saviors with all their efforts to save us"

In the video images, thousands of viewers in each city and town in France witnessed how the alliance between Ladybug and Hawkmoth was put to the test; They watched as they dodged the energy attacks that were directed at them. The explosions were resounding in the Fields of Mars, creating holes and devastating the buildings at every step. They watched as Black Cupid fired arrows with his bow; He had managed to do a little damage to the enemy, but sent against a ruined building upon receiving a scourge of yellow energy. Princess Fragrance spread a lot of smoke around the Ancient of Days, and Riposte jumped, activating a great glow on his blade attached to his hand. There was a cut when making a pit of inclined form; the smoke dissipated, revealing that the Ancient of Days had recovered from damage by a green light.

The trumpets sounded in the male statues, and from it came out as a kind of boomerang-shaped energy wave that whipped them. Queen Bee went to save them, while Animan transformed into a scarlet dragon and launched a flare against the Ancient of Days, but was repelled by a lightning strike that hit him, and left him badly injured on the broken asphalt, with some wounds Not too deep.

All viewers in France did not look away from their televisions for a second; they watched with anxiety and anguish as one by one fell each akumatized. They watched as Ladybug threw his yo-yo in constant directions from here to there in each tree and post, until he balanced it in the shape of a circle, and turned it in an attack movement; hitting hard on the first male statue with trumpet. That could see a crack forming with a zoom, which could be a victory, but it lasted a long time; Ladybug was blown by a wind shot, and Chat Noir received a triple attack that left him numb.

All the Parisians who witnessed what they saw on their televisions, felt how fear and panic seized them when they saw how their protectors and saviors were defeated by this new enemy.

* * *

In a huge chamber with thousands of white butterflies flying in a space of bluish walls, Catalyst watched in horror as his boss was crushed by an immense wave of energy that engulfed him, just like Ladybug and his four companions. He survived, but he was wounded, weak, could not endure another attack of the Ancient of Days.

_'I have to think of a solution in helping mr. Agreste,'_ the secretary who was in distress thought desperately. _'Don't waste your time, Nathalie, Gabriel Agreste needs you. He will die if you don't make a play that could save him and the Miraculous bearers, but what do I do? Did you send more Akumas? Do not! Sending more Akumas to the Fields of Mars would be a deadly risk. There must be a way I can help them ... there has to be a solution ... but which one?'_ Nathalie inquired deep inside her mind for possibilities that she could help her boss.

... Until an idea came to mind in the midst of despair ... although it was suicide to do so.

_'I have to do it'_ thought the akumatized assistant_. 'There is no other option ... he will die if I don't make an effort to save him'_ she turned, walked towards the hidden elevator; she pressed the button, opened both doors automatically, and she went inside.

In his boss's room, Nathalie was detransformed from his akumatized form; she walked to the painting where Gabriel Agreste kept the box where his wife, Emilie, had first obtained his Miraculous, but said Miraculous was defective, broken. The risk of being the bearer of the Peacock Miraculous would be deadly to her; it would cause him serious physical damage to the damaged object if she put it on, but the circumstances in which he found himself were high, and she could not waste time hesitating whether it was necessary or not.

With his responsibility taken in a moment of despair, Nathalie Sancoeur decided to put the pendant around his neck; Kwami Duzu was happy, and at the same time sad to know the fate of his new master, but he obligatorily obeyed his mandate, and Nathalie had completely changed: his outfit consisted of a long dark blue dress with a blurred black collar and sleeves that end at a point on the back of your hand; The bottom of the dress has a skirt with frontal openings and rounded dots with dark blue spots, centered on a light pink, which resembled the feathers of a peacock's tail. His skin had acquired a light indigo tone and his hair was a curly dark blue, in addition to wearing a teardrop-shaped blue feather cocktail hat with a light pink mark in the center and a light and translucent blue veil; His eyes had the iridescent rashes and the pink scleras that fades into a dark indigo and black eyeliner around his eyes that resemble lenses.

Turned into her new appearance, Nathalie, or rather Mayura, returned to the den; she landed in front of the window to the outside, tore a feather from his fan and clenched it into a fist, forming a glowing indigo blue light in his closed. She opened it, and let the glowing feather fly towards the opening and go outside.

_'Even if it costs me my physical health when using the Peacock Miraculous, I will do what it takes to save him,'_ she thought, while she waited for her pen to touch her boss's cane and could use her Miraculous's ability.

* * *

In the midst of the great devastation of what was once a wonderful square in the Fields of Mars, Hawkmoth and the five heroes were the only ones left standing, but badly wounded; the rest of the akumatized had been defeated and restored to their true civilian forms due to the unstoppable power of the Ancient of Days. The defeated had no choice but to flee the devastated area and hide, leaving the villain and the five young Miraculous users to their fate.

"... He's strong ..." Carapace groaned. "He is on par with any Akuma we have faced"

"Even with my most powerful akumatized they could not against their strength," Hawkmoth added with a grin. "I must say that he is a matchless opponent"

"Don't tell me," Chat Noir replied with bitter sarcasm; He had his left hand resting on his right shoulder and some wounds on his face.

_"His useless attempts could not against the divine power that was given to me by God"_ commented the Ancient of Days with superiority. _"Their lives are numbered, they will receive a quick death that will put an end to their miserable existence."_

"We have no escape," said Queen Bee with a faint murmur. "Continue fighting we will only get tired until we run out of energy to fight"

"Oh, that is excellent" replied again with sarcasm Chat Noir.

In the air, without them noticing, a feather with a blue indigo glow flew slowly, and only Hawkmoth could see it.

"It's not possible!" said the villain with surprise, which caught the attention of the five heroes.

"What happend?" Queen Bee questioned, and watched the look where Hawkmoth looked, and she was surprised to see the feather with the same color tone of the butterflies that are sent to akumatize the citizens, but it had a different color. "What is that?!"

She was not the only one; the rest saw it too, with stunned expressions.

"Is he some new type of Akuma?" Rena Rogue inquired.

"It can't be ..." Hawkmoth murmured in a stunned, low voice. "She ..." her speech remained in the air when the pen merged with her cane she held, and a neon path shaped like two feathers formed on her forehead.

_"Hawkmoth, I am Mayura"_ On his link, Hawkmoth could see the new appearance of his assistant speaking to him from his den. _"They are trapped in the greatest despair, let me help you"_

"Do not do that!" he exasperated with fear, but his assistant kept talking no matter what warnings he gave.

_"May your despair incarnate in the form of a protector"_

Hawkmoth dropped to the ground and his gaze focused on the broken ground, as if he had accepted defeat. _'She did it, she is using the Peacock Miraculous ... the same thing will happen with Emilie'_ the villain thought melancholy when he saw that his assistant who had helped him so much would run the same fate as his wife, would lose another member of his family, and that made him depressed.

A purple energy began to emerge from his back, until he was static in the air, leaving the five heroes surprised; they saw how the purple energy had taken the form of a monstrous purple moth.

The creature bellowed with a roar.

_"His unclean summoned creature is no match for my divine power,"_ proclaimed the Ancient of Days, invoking a beam of light with power lines that was shot, and which, in turn, was crashed by a purple sphere that was also fired by the monstrous moth; both attacks converged in an immense clash of power that sent an intense wave that lifted the rubble and almost threw the five heroes and the villain.

Before Ladybug could ask a question, Hawkmoth shut her up quickly.

"It is not the time to ask questions! My assistant used her power to make me a protector to gain time against that thing. She will not be able to endure enough in her use of all her energy, so use your Lucky Charm now!"

Ladybug did not have to obey her enemy in knowing that she had it in mind; she turned his yo-yo in circles and lifted him into the air, until he glowed and took the form of a red spear with black spots.

"A spear?" asked confused Chat Noir. "And what has to be done with that?"

Ladybug said nothing to him: she looked at the spear, and then at the Ancient of Days; she analyzed it deeply, until he concentrated on his oval face.

"I know how to beat him!" she said enthusiastically; He looked at Hawkmoth. "I will need the power of your protector to impregnate the spear with his energy to stick it in his face; it is the only option to stop it"

Hawkmoth nodded.

"Do it"

Ladybug nodded, and she rode on the neck of the purple moth, firmly holding the spear impregnated with energy while holding firm in her grip on the neck of the moth that kept flying in the midst of destruction.

Several bright flashes with arrow shapes passed like lightning over her; the flying moth had taken evasive action before the projectiles launched by the Ancient of Days. Strong explosions were heard behind, and Ladybug did not want to turn her gaze, it was not necessary to imagine what was behind; she only heard a muffled sound of metals against the ground. She thought his friends had left the place.

The moth continued to fly through the air with the sumbar of its purple wings, evading the spears of light with movements of inclination and rotation; reaching a few meters away from your target.

Being close, Ladybug straightened, and with both hands holding the spear with purple energy, she jumped from the creature, as an arrow of light hit the purple moth and exploded into a smoke of the same skin tone.

With an impulse running through her body, Ladybug threw the spear with elegance and energy into her arms as she released it. The spear traveled through the air in mid-flight, and with a "chac" the spear was embedded in the upper part of the oval white head of the Ancient of Days and several cracks completely crossed his entire mechanical body, emanating from it a purple light

_"Nooo ... I can't be defeated by the vile filth!"_ the Ancient of Days roared with a broken and resentful murmur._ "... The power of God was going to lead me to victory ... I am a powerful avatar of the Lord ..."_

The four heroes and Hawkmoth met Ladybug, as did the flying chambers of Prime Queen that conveyed the defeat of the enemy.

"Well, all that power that your arrogance was ruined by teamwork!" bellowed Chat Noir.

"You deserve that for almost killing us and the akumatized victims, you bastard!" Queen Bee said furiously.

_"Human fools ...!"_ the Ancient of Days roared_. "Do not believe that this is a victory ... you will soon savor the true fear and despair of what is to come. You will fear the wrath of God that will fall upon you! I am only an avatar of God, but there are many who they are strong, I can even resurface with more than one self by the work and grace of the Holy Father! ... Remember this, humans ... Apocalysis is inevitable, and it will be the Red Dragon who will judge their souls ...!"_

In a second, the entire mechanical body of the Ancient of Days was engulfed in a deafening explosion that completely bathed the entire devastated area of the Mars Fields.

The Ancient of Days had been destroyed, and a great deep silence took over the tense atmosphere and filled the five young heroes and the villain with uncertainty.

"Well ... we win, don't we?" Chat Noir said, breaking the murky silence with a nervous and uncertain tone if it was necessary to comment.

"Friend, I don't know if this can be called a victory or not," Carapace told him, confused.

"But we have defeated him, and that could be called a victory for us," the feline hero insisted.

"We're not sure about that, boy," Hawkmoth replied with his arms folded and in a deep and serious tone. "What the Ancient of Days said before being destroyed said that this is not yet over, and it is only the beginning of what will come" he turned, and his gaze focused on the destroyed Eiffel Tower and the various scattered fragments in the buildings and on the river Seine. "I can guarantee that this confrontation between you and me has ended here; our alliance ends, for now, and it would be better if you rest in recovery" he walked through the destruction until he lost himself by jumping into a corner; The cameras also disappeared when flying.

"Than?!" exasperated Chat Noir. "Hey, come back here! You still haven't replied that it's that monster that has just been summoned and if it's some trick of you from your assistant or something! Come back here!"

"Forget it, kitty," Ladybug said, holding the spear in his hands, "he just left without caring about telling us some things. What matters is to repair the damage caused in the fight." She threw the object into the air, and a explosion of colors shone; everything devastated had returned to normal, like the Eiffel Tower, the iconic and symbolic structure that constituted France.

"As it was," Queen Bee had said proudly as she observed the restorative effect that the Kwami user of Creation used at the end of a battle against an akumatized.

"Yes," said Ladybug. "Everything is in place, as it has to be"

"It is, but there is something that worries me" Chat Noir had intervened with restlessness and stubbornness; "and that is what the Ancient of Days said about what is about to happen. The Apocalypse. That is what he said, and the Red Dragon that will judge us"

"We'll leave that for another occasion," Ladybug calmed him. "I suggest that we take a break, and return to our homes. Especially you; Nino, Alya and Chloe, your parents should be worried"

The three nodded, and handed them the Miraculous and the Kwamis; Ladybug thanked them, and told the three that he would give them if "that moment" came that the Ancient of Days had explained after being destroyed.

* * *

The sunset had fallen over the city of Paris, and the inhabitants continued their normal lives on their day off at the hour when the sun's rays stained the sky a dark orange. The night was about to arrive, and Paris would be recognized by its title as the City of Lights at nightfall and be illuminated by the lights of the buildings.

At the Place of Vosges, the youth of Francois High School had gathered to deserve a great rest from the wounds and bruises they had suffered in the fight against the Ancient of Days, the proclaimed avatar of God sent from heaven to punish to the humans.

All the teenagers were gathered in a circle on some blankets they had brought to sit and relax.

"Wow ..." Nino said exhaustively with a heavy groan. "Never in my life had I faced something that was not an Akuma. That thing was invincible."

"Invincible?" scoffed Chloe was lying on a cot. "That almost killed us! I almost died there ... his powers were powerful, and he almost killed those who were akumatized no matter they were innocent people controlled by Hawkmoth"

Everyone shuddered at the memory of how the Ancient of Days could so easily defeat the huge akumatized by simply using those energy attacks.

"But at least Ladybug saved us by using Lucky Charm to defeat him," Alya said. "It was that thing invoked by one of his Hawkmoth helpers in lending his energy to the spear"

Chloe nodded with approval.

"I can agree on that," she frowned later, and her tone became hesitant. "But ... before it was destroyed, that machine had said it was only the beginning of what was going to happen, that the Apocalypse was inevitable"

The teenagers' expressions became bleak and uncertain.

Adrien Agreste turned his gaze to Max Kante.

"Hey, Max, do you know he was the Ancient of Days, could you investigate him after returning to your normal form?"

The brunette with square glasses nodded.

"Of course I did, Adrien, and I can say that that name, the Ancient of Days, is a reference of an engraving by William Blake, a British poet, painter and engraver who was created in the year 1794 representing a old man inclined in the center of the sun and measuring latitude with a compass formed in his is also a reference of the same name cited in a verse of the Bible, in the Book of Daniel, where it is reported that many elderly people are they called "Ancient of Days" congregated in a room of thrones and awaited the arrival of a subject called "the Judge", which could mean that they would be the scribes in a jury who would write the events before the judge, as today " Max shrugged. "It's all I could investigate about getting back to normal"

"And what about the Red Dragon?" Ivan Bruel added curiously. "I had heard in a hidden place that the Ancient of Days had explained that the Red Dragon was going to prosecute us. What do you know about that?"

"Basically it is a reference to the possible beast spoken in the text of the Apocalypse of St. John or Book of Revelations, where there is talk of a red dragon with seven heads, ten horns and seven crowns on their heads that says it would bring judgment towards us as a predator ready to kill his prey. In the texts he makes a reference to a maiden along with the Red Dragon, which makes no sense, but the reference of the Red Dragon said by the Ancient of Days can be a clarification that the Red Dragon would be the one that would take the destruction towards the cities of humanity during the event of the Apocalypse, a catastrophe where God's heavenly hosts would descend from heaven and punish humanity, and the Red Dragon would be their executioner, specifies that the Red Dragon is Satan; which according to the original version of the Hebrews and the Jews, is the representation of the wrath and fury of God, and also an enemy of Lucifer, the rebel angel who was banished from heaven. With everything I just saw about the appearance of the Ancient of Days, it makes me think that the true Apocalypse may possibly come"

All teenagers were petrified of fear and terror.

"Does that mean it's true what the machine said, the Ancient of Days?" Rose Lavillant said, trembling with horror; Juleka reassured her by putting her hand on her shoulder in a warm gesture to calm her. "Is it true that he was sent by God to punish us for our sins?"

"Of course not, Rose," Max reassured her blonde companion in a pink outfit, feeling like the atmosphere was tense. "What I said could be a possibility based on a theory of mine. We don't really know if it was sent by the true God we all know through our religious education."

"But in his descent he boasted that it was God who sent him?" replied Nino with crossed arms. "How can you explain that?"

"I can't be sure about that, Nino," Max replied calmly without bothering. "No one knows, and as for what he said about the inevitable coming of the Apocalypse, perhaps it was only a warning to make us panic. But as I said, it is only my assumptions and theories not to be in a panic. Everyone has the right to judge from your own point of view "

"If you say so," Nino said melancholy. "About a catastrophe like the Apocalypse makes me afraid of what could happen to us and the Earth"

"But we have Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Kim Le Kien exasperated. "Oh, and also Chloe as Queen Bee"

"Thank you very much for remembering it" Chloe smiled with approval towards herself.

"It's true," Alya nodded. "Ladybug and Chat Noir have protected Paris from any threat. With Lucky Charm and Cataclysm as power skills they would be able to face the avenue of Apocalypse, and we will be with them when the time is necessary."

"But that's dangerous!" Ivan said with horror. "And they get hurt, or worse?!"

"You don't have to worry," Nino reassured him. "Paris is our city and our home; we will not let all this fall into destruction. We will fight until the last breath to protect it"

"And you can count on the support of the amazing Queen Bee!" Chloe announced with a heroic pose, which made the boys sweat. "This queen will not let her kingdom fall into the crossfire of the Apocalypse! I will show the celestial and demonic forces that humans never give up without giving their faces!"

While the boys were saying their own opinions about the battle in being in the crossfire, they did not realize that a man with a leather jacket and chrome gray hair in the shape of a military style watched them with an intensity in his reddish eyes that shone like calls.

"Soon they will be judged without being acts to continue living," he spoke coldly while a powerful aura surrounded him, and the image of a creature with seven heads forms in its shadow. "All of you will feel God's judgment"

* * *

Elsewhere, on a rooftop where he was overlooking the Place of Vosges, a man in his thirties with a connected computer watched with scholarly interest the teenagers chattering each other through their glasses that they shone in a milky white by the reflection of the lit bulbs. He had gray hair, and wore a scarlet red business suit with a black tie. A smile of complicity formed at its corners.

"The users of the Miraculous have fought in an admirable way against one of the avatars of YHVH. The victory for the user of the Kwami of Creation has been amazing, not bad for a young girl. Even so, the real battle is about to begin, and according to my calculations, the armies of YHVH and Lucifer are ready to unleash their war, something that I have already seen in both universes, but in universe it is are two Messiahs of the Great Will in Paris: Aleph and the Demi-Fiend, which will be involved in the same conflict that the two tried to escape" an enigmatic and mysterious smile formed on his countenance, along with a gleam in his glasses. "Everything will go according to the parameters that the Great Will demands, and this will be very interesting to see"

* * *

**All critics are welcome.**

**See you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well guys, this is the continuation of this story.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Gabriel Agreste had returned to the mansion without attracting attention with his civil attire after untransforming in his Hawkmoth disguise. Nothing had gone according to plan on Heroes Day. He had had everything to take possession of the Miraculous of the five children, but the appearance of a machine that claims to be an envoy of God changed everything. He needed an answer, but first he had to check his assistant's health status; using Miraculous Peacock was a risk to the wearer when he was damaged and could die if he used it.

He entered the interior of his home as the doors opened by the help of the robust bodyguard he had hired to protect Adrien. He was healthy, except for some bruises that the Ancient of Days had done to his akumatized form of Gorizilla. He climbed the stairs and turned right; he opened the door of his office, and found his assistant prostrate on the couch, coughing and with the Kwami accompanying her.

"Sir ..." the woman's tone was broken by the cough that afflicted her.

Gabriel Agreste placed his hand on his assistant's shoulder, and looked at her gently.

"Natahlie, why did you do it ?! You don't know the risks you are taking in using the Peacock Miraculous as it is a defective and damaged device," he said with concern and exasperation.

"I ..." the assistant managed to speak, but weak, "... I must have done something ... If I sent more Akumas, I would run the risk that that thing would exterminate all the butterflies in just one second. I saw that the I would kill if I didn't do something, so I decided on my risk of using the defective Miraculous to save you. I did it for you, and for Adrien"

The CEO remained silent, and nodded, understanding the noble sacrifice of his assistant in keeping him safe. She did it because she was the only family her son had left, and she didn't want Adrien to be left alone without her father. Gabriel understood, and was grateful, but at the same time sad to know that Nathalie would run the same calamity as his wife who kept him in a coma. One soul for another soul.

"I understand, Nathalie," Gabriel said melancholy. "I am grateful for your sacrifice in saving me from dying. I appreciate what you did. I don't blame you for that."

"Thank you, sir," the assistant smiled.

"Very well, now is the time when you two tell me what just happened," said the fashion designer to the two Kwamis, and they looked at each other hesitantly.

"Well ... it's a complicated thing to say ..." Nooroo said shyly.

"Master" Duzu intervened, "if I can explain, this is something that took us by surprise. We have never seen him intervene! Or rather, one of his avatars"

"He?" Gabriel Agreste said in disbelief. "That thing, the Ancient of Days, was proclaimed to be an envoy of God"

"That's what I'm trying to get to, master," Nooroo replied. "The being that Duzu speaks of is the god that you humans worship as the only deity: YHVH"

Boss and assistant looked at each other, confused.

"YHVH?" Nathalie said, pronouncing the words accurately.

"That's what I talked about!" commented Duzu energetically. "His name has been changed according to the dialect that humans worship in different regions and religions. He is called from different ones like Yahweh, Adonai, Yehowa, El Shaddai, Elohim, Sabaoth, Allah, Jehovah, Hashem, among other names. But for us, the Kwamis, is YHVH, an avatar of the Great Will"

"Wait a minute," said the CEO rubbing his forehead. "Are you telling me that it was God who sent the Ancient of Days? The god we praise?" It was crazy and something out of the ordinary, but having as a servant two cosmic creatures since the time of the creation of the universe was something he was willing to believe. But God? The names that Duzu gave him were referred to in Judaism and by the Hebrews as names that appointed him to the first omnipresent and omnipotent deity; although scientific and historical studies date that the worship of God was located in Mesopotamia and in Babylon, where God was referred to as El, and had his own pantheon with other deities in ancient Sumeria, at present it is known as the Middle East.

Both Kwamis nodded.

"But what is the Great Will?" the assistant replied curiously. "You said that God is an avatar of that Great Will that you speak"

"The Great Will is the living immaterial cosmic force that governs the entire universe," explained Duzu. "We Kwamis are cosmic manifestations of the Great Will at the beginning of the Great Creation when everything was being formed in due course. YHVH was designated by the Great Will as field marshal to oversee the known universe, while we were in charge of bringing the balance in every world we visited on our journey through the cosmos. When we were on Earth, the only information we knew about YHVH was that one of his angels, Lucifer, had rebelled against him and raised a rebellion with others angels"

That response impacted the two humans.

"Lucifer? The rebel angel who rebelled in Heaven?" Nathalie said stunned.

"Exactly," admitted Nooroo. "No one who led him to rebel, but that made us very alarmed when we heard that news. We stayed on Earth to monitor the progress of humanity over the millennia, while YHVH oversaw the events, until not know nothing about him. But everything changed when it happened on Heroes Day"

"The Ancient of Days" added Gabriel Agreste.

"That's right," his Kwami nodded. "The Ancient of Days was a YHVH envoy to end the confrontation, master. He did not like how it was going to end, and that is why he sent it. Or worse yet ..."

"Worse yet?" The fashion designer questioned anxiously. "Tell me, Nooroo"

The Kwami looked at his partner for help, and only received a nod from Duzu that he had to say it. Nooroo swallowed, but decided to do it:

"It is possible that he sent Satan instead of the Ancient of Days"

Gabriel and Nathalie were stunned.

"Satan? What was not Lucifer's name when he was sent to Hell?" Nathalie replied with surprise.

"Sometimes humans tend to confuse real facts with mythological modifications," continued the Kwami. "Satan is a creature created by YHVH in judging and punishing humanity, since he gave all his power to him to represent terror if someone tried to attack his authority as a marshal"

"The Red Dragon" said Gabriel, remembering the last words of his enemy. "The Ancient of Days had said that the Red Dragon would judge us when the Apocalypse arrived. The Red Dragon is mentioned in the Bible that would descend from Heaven and punish humanity for their sins; resembling the figure of the dragon as Satan, retracted as a fierce beast that is eager to hunt its prey" A shiver of fear ran down his back. "It may not be possible ... but is everything true?"

The two Kwamis nodded frankly.

"Every word we say is true, master," Nooroo said softly. "What happened at the time of fighting Ladybug and Chat Noir did not feel good that YHVH was seeing. As for Lucifer, it is possible that he also took part in using us as weapons"

Gabriel Agreste was overwhelmed that there was another competitor in obtaining the Miraculous he wanted to have to resurrect his wife. So much performance turned out that an ancient angel of Heaven took part in his ambition. I couldn't tolerate it, I couldn't let that happen.

"The description of the Apocalypse refers to the final battle between the hosts of Heaven and the demonic hosts. Knowing that all this is happening, then I will not let Lucifer get the Miraculous" the fashion designer clenched his fists tightly.

"Mr. Agreste ...?" said his assistant, bewildered.

"Nathalie," Gabriel replied seriously. "From now on we must be prepared, as we will be in the middle of the crossfire between the two factions. Both sides want the Miraculous when the time comes for battle, but I will not let that happen. I will do my best to find to the Guardian and keep the Miraculous safe, including if it is necessary to get into danger to obtain not let the future of my son and my family be shattered in this it is necessary to fight against angels and demons, then I will do it"

"You will count on my support, mr. Agreste," Nathalie replied decisively and firmly. "I will be with you in this battle"

Gabriel gave him a compression smile when he saw that his assistant would be by his side.

"Thank you, Nathalie. I am very grateful that you are always part of this family."

* * *

Paris had dawned like any other normal day, but dismay and uncertainty had completely flooded the minds of citizens caused by the appearance of the Ancient of Days in the Fields of Mars where the confrontation between the alliance of the heroes with Hawkmoth. All Parisians were witnesses as their defenders and the akumatized were defeated by the overwhelming power of God's proclaimed envoy.

After his defeat at the hands of Ladybug, everything was expected to be a common day but the impact generated by the Ancient of Days caused a stir among the inhabitants of all France, including in the other European countries with high religious tolerance, about all in the Middle East that protests and demonstrations were raised on the avenue of the Last Judgment. That put pressure on Mayor Bourgeois for the European Union to say that it was all about an Akuma Hawkmoth who rebelled against its creator by claiming to be an envoy of God. The mayor of Paris of course he complied with the order, although he moved a few words, specifying that it was free speculation, but only managed to increase tensions and conspiracy theories took over the media.

In that case, Paris was Paris, and its inhabitants lived from their own ignorance in knowing whether or not the Apocalypse was approaching. They didn't care and preferred with their morning lives, as if nothing had happened.

But for Jyoji Hiriji, he didn't look. He knew perfectly well from his experiences in the phenomenon of the Conception, it was necessary to maintain a profile alerted in any circumstance if there was another calamity such as the Conception in Japan. The appearance of the Ancient of Days brought him anguish in knowing that God had decided that it was time to send a warning to mankind that it would soon be the final hour.

Even so ... Jyoji wanted to enjoy his recovered days as a journalist in taking photos of all the places that made up the city of Paris for being one of the most recognized tourist sites in the world. The title of City of Love and City of Light was an honor that was given to be the romantic destination of those in love for walking on the different routes and at the time when the night was setting and the city shone in an illuminated sea. He had taken advantage of that time to document and take photos.

He was in the Louvre Museum, in the Arc de Triomphe, in Notredame, wandered through the different avenues where he photographed the stalls selling vegetables and the imposing buildings. He took photos of the Fields of Mars where the alliance against the Ancient of Days had been made, and of the iconic Eiffel Tower, the national symbol of France that represented Parisian pride.

There were also other tours where Jyoji managed to see more of Paris; He passed the Rue de Rivoli, a street that stretches about three kilometers from Rue de Sévigné to the Place de la Concorde, where the Japanese journalist took photos of the rectangular area and the Luxor Obelisk. In that same square, he had taken it in the Jardin des Tuileries, an extensive rectangular garden with trees, passers-by areas and a fountain in the center where Parisians traveled the area as a tourist and walking activity next to the banks of the Sign.

After exploring the Gothic cathedrals, Jyoji Hiriji had chosen to rest his legs and have a relaxing coffee. He walked around the large expanse of buildings and alleys that constituted the city. Paris had many commercial fast food stores like home, in addition to the fact that the entire movement of people was the same as in the city of Shibuya in Japan, but the capital of France had more space and more urban areas as in the districts of Shibuya.

After all, he was in Paris, the capital of fashion and the most important romanticism in the countries of Europe, as well as Italy, Rio de Janeiro, Singapore, London, among other European tourist cities.

Jyoji Hiriji observed two blocks away a coffee shop with a well-polished square structure on its dark gray surface with windows and seats both inside and outside, with some people drinking coffee and eating sweet breads and cakes.

When he walked to the cafeteria, Jyoji noticed a familiar person he had only seen when the Conception phenomenon began. In an empty seat with three chairs, Naoki Kashima sat in the third chair with a formal expression. It was the same, but without its demonic form with black tattoos with bright green borders and with a horn on its neck when it saw that enigmatic transformation when all Shibuya was transformed into a Vortex World. He was wearing a gray sweatshirt with green stripes and blue pants with sports shoes.

An employee had left the cafeteria and handed Naoki his cup of coffee on top of a saucer with sugar. Seeing that he was alone, Jyoji decided to keep his old acquaintance company.

"Is it a bother sitting with a former friend?" said the journalist with cuts tone.

"Hiriji-san," Naoki said, surprised to see him.

"It's been a while, right?" He said as he sat at his forehead.

"Of course, about three years without seeing each other," Naoki said with a smile. "You know ... if you still remember what you know"

"I have everything recorded in my memory when I woke up in my home. I'll be right back, I'll order coffee"

"Okay," the teenager nodded, and Jyoji went inside where he ordered a vanilla bean, sat in his place with the brewed coffee, and said:

"And tell me, Kashima-san, what brings you to the City of Light?" the man asked as he slowly took the hot liquid with caffeine.

"Well ..." the boy replied lazily. "After finishing my studies at school, and after having passed college, I was sent to Paris for my best accounting qualifications. I stay in an apartment area. And you?"

"Work," the man simply told him.

"Work" repeated Naoki robotically. "Let me guess: journalism"

"Exactly" he said sincerely. "I am participating in a press conference where we talk about the academic, economic and all those things that we journalists do. I was in the clarification of Mayor Andre Bourgeoise where Ladybug appeared"

"Heroes Day" Naoki's tone was as if he were apathetic and indifferent in pronouncing the holiday. "I saw it on television and radio stations about commemorating the effort and dedication of Ladybug and Chat Noir in protecting Paris from Hawkmoth. It is very cliché and absurd at the same time, but ..." He shrugged indifferently, "everyone to his thing ... even if it were the existence of superheroes and villains"

"I see that you are not surprised at all about the appearance of these individuals"

"I only know that his first appearance was when a high school boy turned into a stone monster, and then those two came to save the day. The rest I read in an Internet forum called Ladyblog, where the student from Francois High School, Alya Cesaire, always upload images and videos of both heroes doing heroic things ... not to mention that he also has his own blog where he tells his fucking ego to his followers"

"I also document with Alya Cesaire's blog in search of information about Ladybug and Chat Noir"

Naoki laughed reluctantly, but low, without attracting the attention of diners and Parisians who walked along the avenues.

"You know if you make fun of them, you will be in serious trouble if you do," Jyoji Hiriji commented in a monotonous voice when he drank from his coffee

"I know," Naoki replied dryly, "but it's true. Ladybug and Chat Noir play a great role in protecting their city, I understand that and I respect it, but being a hero is like being a policeman; it's a job that He needs responsibility and seriousness. The heroes do it for ideals of guaranteeing the salvation of their loved ones and the self-sacrifice in doing the right thing, but there are sometimes times when that ideal fails, and blinds you to suppose that you can do it with look at me, I could barely survive in the fucking Vortex World where the demons almost killed me, not counting against the demonic sponsors. And I even had to fight and kill my two friends in restoring the world as it should be"

"But you did it"

"Yes, I did it," Naoki acknowledged serenely and firmly, "but I only did it because I wanted to live my normal life together with my friends. I did not do it for the foolish ideal of heroes, but for my own instinct in knowing what it was. "I denied all the options to improve the world, since everything would be the same in one place when reality changed. Order, law, chaos, freedom, anarchy ... it didn't matter to me. I just wanted everything to come back." to normality by defeating Kagutsuchi, and look, everything looks as if Conception had not happened and only ignorance prevails in the human mind. Everything remains the same, and nothing has changed at the moment. Well ... except for the appearance of Hawkmoth and the hero duo"

"I can understand your veracity of seeing the facts with a serious and mature view for a boy like you"

"On that I agree with myself," Naoki said seriously. "For me, everyone has the right to do what they want with their lives, everyone is responsible for making their own decisions. Mine were taken from my own perspective."

"I guess I can't deny it, my old friend"

"I don't care about that at all," he shrugged. "Also, with respect to Ladybug and Chat Noir, those two have a long way to go on the step in having responsibilities with their work"

"They are only boys who are barely walking the path of adults when it comes to doing jobs that merit a lot of dedication. Being a hero is not easy at all."

"That's what I'm talking about," Naoki said. "Heroes sometimes completely blind themselves in their egos, and act in a narcissistic and immature way. An example would be the mayor's daughter, Chloe Bourgeoise, in her fucking fucking blog, and from the damned Chat Noir attempts to declare herself to Ladybug, knowing that she is not interested in being his damn partner. May the moron realize once and again"

"Sometimes blind love when you're in love with the person you love," he said calmly.

"Of course it is, a lot has happened to us, but Chat Noir is toxic and obsessive at the same time that can drive him crazy"

"I see, what about the new heroes?"

"We know about the daughter of the mayor, as for Carapace and Rena Rogue ... Hmmm ... in my opinion I see them more decent and calmer"

"In that I can share your opinion with you," said Jyoji Hiriji. "And besides, do you know about the incident in the battle of the Fields of Mars?"

"The Ancient of Days" recognized Naoki. "Yes, I have seen it on television when the images were shown as that thing defeated them and the akumatized. Hmmp, it seems that it is the first time that they face an envoy of God"

"Without doubting that his appearance brought religious revolts, especially in the Middle East where there is high orthodox tolerance"

Naoki shrugged.

"I faced demons and mythological beasts in the Vortex World, including the right hand of God when he almost killed me. But the appearance of one of his lackeys, that makes me think that Conception for years was a kind of prelude to what was about to happen. I doubt that these heroes can face the impact of facing the hosts of God and Lucifer in the true apocalypse"

"But, as I was informed in the Ladyblog forum, Ladybug has a skill that is capable of repairing everything by simply moving her yo-yo, while Chat Noir destroys everything by activating her Cataclysm. As for Rena Rogue, Queen Bee and Carapace"

"Out of logic powers granted by artifacts that Hawkmoth wants for his super clichés plans" Naoki looked at him indifferently with his brown eyes. "With everything that happened with the Ancient of Days, many people have lost their minds"

"Mayor Bourgeoise has informed in his press conference that all this was due to a trap set by Hawkmoth"

"Lies," Naoki said. "What the mayor says are pure lies to appease the population of France due to the demands of the European Union in search of an explanation of what is happening. I can be sure that all security agencies in the world will have their looks set in Paris"

"The United States with its agencies such as the CIA and the FBI would be aware of sending agents," said Jyoji, "just like England, which is the neighboring country of France, which they would send to MI5 or MI6, who knows"

Naoki laughed humorously.

"I can imagine his expressions of horror to see authentic mythological monsters when another unfortunate moment came as was the appearance of the Ancient of Days"

"In that I can give your health," the man replied when he raised his coffee cup as a toast, and drank it, and with that, the two began to talk about their daily lives.

* * *

In a corner three meters in the north wing of the street, a long-haired man with a business suit watched with detailed analytics and interest in his heterochromatic eyes watching both Japanese talking while hiding seeing the city sitting drinking coffee in a caffe shop in the open.

_'It was expected that the two were at the time indicated by the rises of fate, or rather, the Great Will'_ his lips contracted into a smile._ 'I wonder how the two will have to deal with returning to their respective roles when the time comes for this whole city to get involved in the war. I hope to see your performances'_

The coffee was tasty, very tasty in the human world, as were the sweets and cakes he had tasted during his stay in Paris. The city gave much with its routes and ancient works that were built in the past, as well as poets and novelists. In addition to being the country of fashion, it was also the home of his heroes.

_'Hmmm, it's a shame that this beautiful city will be in the crossfire; It has nice and relaxing places where I walked. A shame, but that's the way things are in military conflicts. France had it in the past, and will be in the present. We will see if the protectors of Paris together with their Miraculous can survive the Apocalypse'_

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng and her friend, Alya Cesaire, walked down the avenue towards the school as if nothing had happened in the middle of the activity of passersby and vehicular, but Marinette did not keep an appearance when she returned home and when she lay down to sleep. The fight against the Ancient of Days and the subsequent information Max had given him had made her feel tense if a biblical prophecy could really happen.

When she asked Tikki before falling asleep if the Ancient of Days was an Akuma, the Kwami of Creation told her that she had the essence of an akumatized, and that her energy was different, something heavenly and divine. When he asked him again if he really was an envoy of God himself, Tikki replied hesitantly that it was very difficult to explain, and he would tell him at the right time when he arrived home after school.

She decided not to ignore the coming of the Apocalypse and focused on her own future as a model designer after graduating from school and university. After all, she and her friends would protect Paris from any threat that would endanger her home, and she would do everything in giving her combative spirit.

As they continued along the street, Alya had explained that everything was out of control with the appearance of the Ancient of Days: there were demonstrations and strikes in countries with high religious tolerance, especially in the Middle East with Muslims and Israelites who fueled violent protests that had to be submitted by the police authority. Chloe's father had to give a clarification to the European Union that it was an Akuma, but they knew that it didn't work.

He had also explained that the activity of the Ring of Gaea had increased amid the protests.

"Gaea's ring?" Marinette said, confused.

"The Ring of Gaea is an extremist cult that they believe the strong should govern, and also that they are imposed on occult and esoteric activities," said her friend. "It is a cult that had been developed in 2013 that was previously called the Deva Cult for its worship of benevolent divinities in Hinduism and Buddhism, but they changed their name for their worship of the true Earth living deity and takes its name from Greek mythology to incorporate it into their cult. They appreciate equality and freedom of free thought, but they are very dangerous in their activities. I have researched them for a long time, and I must say that it is scary to meet one of them; they are radical to some extent."

"But don't you think they happen sometimes?"

"They do, but they are not interested. After the appearance of the Ancient of Days in the Fields of Mars, the activity of the cult increased, especially in Japan and some parts of other countries. It is said that in Shibuya that the Ring of Gaea was talking about the coming of the end of the world like a few years ago, but that was nothing more than propaganda. As for what happened a week ago, it seems that his followers have increased"

Marinette swallowed.

"Including in Paris?" she said, worried.

Alya shrugged, as if his question did not affect him.

"Paris is a city that was built on the foundations of monotheism in the Middle Ages and in the underworld of paganism in the Gothic period of Renaissance. Of course, its faction is in Paris and there was protest in its call for the end of the world" She groaned. "It seems that everything has changed completely in just an instant"

"I wonder if Ladybug and the others will be criticized; that includes you."

"Don't worry," Alya said comfortingly. "I know that many will see Ladybug and others as arrogant and responsible for what happens in Paris. I saw comments that everything is our fault, but it is not. Ladybug and Chat Noir do the right thing, just as I was chosen to be a hero when Ladybug gave me a Miraculous to transform me into Rena Rogue to save my sisters. There were people we liked, and others who liked us worse for our work. "

"Hmm, I can agree with you on that"

"You don't have to be worried, I know this will all end soon."

"But what if the situation gets worse? Don't you think everything would be after them?"

"Then we will have to fight in my Rena Rogue suit against angry protesters, including if it is necessary to fight against the Ring of Gaea. As Chloe said: she would not let her kingdom fall. We will fight if necessary to do the right thing, even if we are harmed for others"

Marinette nodded; They went inside and began to walk towards the classroom. Inside, everyone was chatting in their respective seats. She saw all her friends chatting about what happened in the previous week, they also talked about the demonstrations and the clarification that Chloe had explained about her father to the press.

The class had started normal; Professor Bustier taught her students the observations of the Florentine poet Dante Alieghieri through her poems, then passed with her math teacher, until it was all over when the bell rang and all the students descended the steps when they crossed the doors open.

"Tomorrow we will meet when we finish our homework," Marinette told the girls.

"Of course it is, Marinette!" Rose replied with emotion.

_BOOM!_

A shrill thunder had startled the students.

"Guys, it just happened!" Mylene said with fright.

"I do not know!" Alya replied, and pointed to the sky with surprise. "Look!"

All the students and teachers observed above, and were shocked: what once must have been a clear blue sky, huge clouds began to conglomerate each other until leaving everything of a charcoal and gray color, accompanied by immense thunder that echoed like bells of churches

The clouds began to spin, until unexplained spirals formed. The thunder and lightning continued with their strident sounds, accompanied by wild winds that whipped mercilessly all over Paris.

"What's happening?! What happens to the weather?!" Sabrina exasperated.

Marinette also shared the same thought with the girl: the weather was behaving in the same way when the Ancient of Days made its appearance in the middle of the battle. Would that mean it would come again? They had already defeated him once, but with Hawkmoth's help through that moth that was summoned by his partner as a last resort. The thought of facing him again made her shiver; He almost died along with Chat Noir and his friends.

Whatever was happening, she didn't like it very much, and her heart began to hammer like crazy when she saw that the moving clouds began to form a hole in the center, completely astonishing all the Parisians who witnessed the rare events, impacting them with greater intensity. Marinette noted that Adrein and the other boys in his class had petrified looks of amazement.

Inside the hole shone a faint white light in the midst of a waning darkness, and from it came figures that Marinette managed to detail when these strange figures crossed the sky, and whose expression became one of horror.

They were pale and cadaverous, wearing different outfits with dark shades, while others wore different attire. She saw four riding stallions, seven flying with trumpets, one in a Spanish bullfighter's suit, one with a motorcycle, another riding a red beast with seven heads, another with a violin at hand, and one wearing monk's attire. .

Without a doubt, that scared the citizens.

"Hmmm ... guys, by chance didn't they consider the Riders announcing the Apocalypse?" Ivan commented in a scared tone.

"Of course it is, my friend ... of course it is," Max replied in a whisper without believing what he saw.

Marinette couldn't take her eyes off. She was paralyzed and petrified by astonishment and fear, with her heart hammering and sent adrenaline throughout her body.

"It's the Apocalypse..." she murmured in a dead whisper.

"What?" Alya told him.

"The Apocalypse" Marinette repeated, this time recovering her speech. "Alya, is the Ancient of Days warning after being defeated! The Apocalypse is happening!"

"No ..." Alya didn't want to see what was happening in front of her eyes and not believe in her friend's words, but it was true; Everything was happening, and I couldn't deny it in his ignorance.

The Apocalypse described in the Bible has just begun.

* * *

**Well guys, this is all my mind could appear while writing.**

**Do not forget to leave your criticism that you liked**


End file.
